Elusive Targets
Elusive Targets is a new target-based gameplay concept introduced in HITMAN™. Description Elusive Target missions are unique, as they only appear once, and if the mission ends in any way, other than restarting, they cannot be attempted again. So far, they've appeared at a rate of roughly once every few weeks. The target cannot be seen on the map or through Instinct Mode, but the briefing gives mediocre clues about their location and antics, which mostly consist of background. The level can also be modified during the mission to seal off certain areas that are available during normal gameplay, and can also contain extra guards. When a new target is added to the game, players only have a limited time (initially ca. 48 hours, though the norm has since become a whole week) to compete in the mission, or it'll be lost. Rewards After completing varying amounts of Elusive targets, the player will unlock new suits for Agent 47 to wear. Some suits are based on Agent 47's earlier suits, worn in the previous games of the franchise. All unlockable suits can be worn in every game mode and level (excluding tutorial levels), but the changes are mostly cosmetic, with some characters making snarky comments depending on your clothing. *Absolution Suit with Gloves - Finish 5 Elusive Target missions. *Blood Money Suit with Gloves - Finish 10 Elusive Target missions. *Agent 47's Signature Suit with Gloves - Finish 13 Elusive Target missions. Starting from Elusive Target 14, eight more suits were added; Progress made before November 14th don't count towards these outfits. *Terminus - Complete 1 Elusive Target with a Silent Assassin rating. *Winter Suit - Complete 5 Elusive Targets with a Silent Assassin rating. Gloves are included. *Tuxedo with Gloves - Complete an Elusive Target in Paris. *Italian Suit with Gloves - Complete an Elusive Target in Sapienza. *Summer Suit with Gloves - Complete an Elusive Target in Marrakesh. *Casual Suit with Gloves - Complete an Elusive Target in Bangkok. *Tactical Gear with Hunter's Hat - Complete an Elusive Target in Colorado. Gloves are included. *White Yukata - Complete an Elusive Target in Hokkaido. Targets Reactivations On October 24th, 2017, iOi announced the return of the elusive targetshttps://www.ioi.dk/elusive-target-reactivation/ to be available for purchasers of the newly released Game of the Year Edition. This re-activation would allow players to try any elusive target that they didn't finish on the first appearance. If a target was killed or the mission was failed, they would not return. Sergei Larin would be the first target reactivated on November 17th, 2017. During their first activations, most elusive targets were active for around 72 hours. Most re-activated elusive targets are active for 10 days. The announcement showed a montage of elusive targets, but Gary Busey was notably absent; this was later revealed to be the result of contractual issues. The reactivations have deviated from the original release order. The Guru, which was originally the sixteenth target, was reactivated as the ninth target to coincide with the release of HITMAN Spring Pack (a free release of Sapienza). The Pharmacist, the tenth target originally, was also held back as the result of a bug which was fixed in the v1.33 patch and was announced to be added back into the reactivation queue. Gallery HITMAN™ Targets (Examples) TheForgerSergeiLarin.png|Sergei Larin, "The Forger." JonathanSmytheHITMAN.png|Jonathan Smythe, "The Sensation." TheTwinDylanNarvaez.png|Dylan Narváez, "The Twin." TheWildcardGaryBuseyHITMAN2016.png|Gary Busey, "The Wildcard." ThePharmacistHITMAN2016.png|Nila Torvik, "The Pharmacist." HITMAN2016TheFixer.png|Xander Haverfoak, "The Fixer." AngelofDeathET15HITMAN.png|Etta Davis, "The Angel of Death." Trivia *There was a bug in the game where players could replay Elusive Contracts through Contracts Mode, that was uploaded with their (presumed) UI references.TheKotti Twitch VOD **For The Forger, UI_CONTRACT_TEQUILA_SUNRISE_TITLE **For The Congressman, UI_CONTRACT_MINT_JULEP_TITLE **For The Prince, UI_CONTRACT_SAZERAC_TITLE **For The Sensation, UI_CONTRACT_SHANDY_TITLE **In addition to the revealed names, all of the Elusive Target UI names are based on alcoholic drinks. *Gary Busey was selected as a target by the community, who were asked to choose between either Gary Busey or Gary Cole. This is also presumably the reason for the longer time period (168 hours, a full week) when he was available as a target.ChooseYourHit.com (Defunct) Cole also appeared as himself in the mission, but not as the target. *The tenth elusive target also was available for a whole week. The reason is possibly found from the official forum; a user had to leave the town for work-related reasons September 16, which meant he/she would have missed his/her 10th ET. After a brief discussion, a moderator commented that he'll ask the team if there was anything they could do. References Category:HITMAN™ Category:Characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay